L9-8621
BIOGRAPHY BBY - The Beginning It was the Year of Thirty-Two BBY, a peaceful year, the Clone Wars had yet to begin, and the Planet of Naboo was at peace. In the Grasslands of Naboo, a small cry of a newborn could be heard. This would be the child of Chenx and Mara Epps. Two small time farmers in the grasslands of Naboo. This was their fourth child who they named Clide. Clide was a small child, smaller than the rest of his siblings who quickly rushing in once their father let them in. They all looked in awe at the newborn and jumped in joy requesting to hold their new baby brother. Clide was raised just as the other children were. To be polite, respectful and help those in need. As Clide grew up he was a rather quiet child. His brothers always attempted to rough house with him but he leaned more towards his sister, she was also a quiet child and the two of them kept to themselves. As Clide entered schooling in the City of Theed he was picked on for being so scrawny and slender. Of course, he couldn’t stand up for himself due to their being multiple bullies. In that matter, he had no one to stand up for him as his siblings were all in higher grades. This bullying continued on for multiple years until one day he snapped. As one of the bullies came up to pick on him again Clide snapped and punched the bully right in the Jaw knocking him out. As the other bullies saw this they snarled and jumped him. This went on for several minutes until a teacher split them up. That day clide went home bloody with a broken nose and raised confidence. Though school was horrible for Clide more commonly referred to by his last name Epps, he bonded with his father a lot. He taught him the basics of being a man. He taught him how to drive a speeder, and how to fly the shuttle the family had to get to the city and back. As well as he took Clide to hunt weekly. The Grasslands were full of animals to hunt. He started off learning just how to shoot a Blaster pistol that his father had, but soon enough he was learning how to kill with his Father’s Blaster Rifle. BBY The War The screams and cries of people across the galaxy started as the Clone Wars erupted many planets were under the Separatist control and the other was either unaligned or under Republic Protection. Clide only heard rumors of the glory of the Republic, and the hatred of the Separatists until one day that all ended. And the Rumors came True. The Clone Wars was devastating for the Epps family as the trading space ways were closed off causing the Planet to have limited resources. The Epps family had to sell most of their animals and start a hunting business that the Boys and their father ran. Theed was never the same after the first attack from the Separatists. Clone Troopers now roamed the streets which Clide didn’t mind, it gave him a sense of safety in these dark times. He got along rather well with the troops that acknowledged him, the others were rather uptight and silent most of the time. Clide could understand why, on some level at least. They could die at any moment he admired them for putting their lives at risk. He wanted to be like them when He was older. Clide and his brothers and father now running a hunting business to feed the villages in the grasslands, and some of the city meant Clide was rather good with a Blaster Rifle. This industry went on for about four years until one day...The War stopped. The CiS Army was shut down and the Republic had Turned into an Empire. Clide was rather happy about this it meant peace and prosperity could finally come to the galaxy. BBY The Soldiers The War now over, and the Empire taking over the systems. Honestly Epps didn’t mind they were doing what the Galaxy needed and bringing ultimate peace to the Galaxy. He continued to live his life being raised as he would. After a few years, he would see his brothers join the Empire to help their cause. He admired these acts of bravery from his brothers. Two went to the Storm Corps Academy, the other the Naval Academy. As Clide was not of age yet He continued to sell meat for his family. Now that his father was older he was the main one taking care of the Family business now that his brothers had gone as well. Though all this peace and prosperity came to an end for Clide as he decided he wanted to serve the Galaxy as best he could. Epps came home one day from going to the city with a poster in hand. He walked into the dining room as it was supper time. He sighed and placed the paper on the table. It was an Imperial Storm Corps propaganda poster. His mother and sister broke into sobs and his father stood up and pulled him into an embrace. He gave his sister a final goodbye kiss before he headed off to bed. Early the next morning he took off with his sister on the speeder. As he stepped off he looked at her and kissed her on the forehead and walked into the city of Theed to the nearest Imperial Recruiting center. BBY Donning the Armor Clide entered the Recruiting center baring his chest with pride. He walked up to the nearest Imperial Officer. He smiled brightly and slid his credentials and nodded. He was told the recruiter what he wanted to do and not even bothering to look up he pointed to a door. Clide nodded and walked over to the door which he handed the door officer his paper which the Imperial officer gave him. Soon enough Epps was on a shuttle to the nearest Imperial Academy. As the shuttle landed he exited third in line. He looked around and sighed happily right away an Academy instructor started screaming his head off at them telling them what to do, and where to go. Some of the new Cadets walked as Clide instantly sprinted to where he was supposed to go. The Instructors liked his style, which was soon followed by every other Cadet. As his training continued the academy became more and more like home to Epps. The training of push-ups runs, pull-ups, speeder simulations, and marksmanship tests became like a second life to Clide. After a few rotations of training, it was finally over. He had become a Scout Trooper. As he was given his official armor and a new designation of L9-8621. He quickly got on a shuttle which flew him to the nearest ISD which dropped him and a few other shuttles full of people back to Naboo. This brought much joy to Clide as he thought he could say hello to his family once more, but this fact was sadly crushed as his Officer denied the request. BBY Life and death Life in the Empire had not been dull for Clide, he had gone on several assassination missions, recond missions, escort missions, and sometimes regular patrols. Though soon enough this got rather boring for Clide, as although he loved the Empire, he needed a cause. Something big. Anything. And soon that cause was found as he heard that a riot, Anti-Imperial marches had started. He was in pure awe that someone would dare stand against the Empire, but he had no time to think about this due to the fact that he was soon to be deployed. He was deployed to yet another invasion. He thought the Empire was being a bit drastic with how many people they were invading, but it was for a fair reason. These planets had a high rate of Anti-Imperial riots, just what Epps had heard of, that put him in a state of awe. This invasion was against Lothal, this time he was in a sniper position. He saved a high ranking officer from death from an oncoming hostile. He also took out the main rally leader of the Anti-Imperial Riot. Epps was soon deployed to the Planet of Ryloth to invade and fully take over the Capitol from the small “Rebellion” that had started to stand against the Empire. LCpl Epps was ordered scout out on coming “Rbeellion” forces. He spotted the Twi’Lek scum using old Clone Wars ships to stand against the Empire. He quickly reported this back to HQ which saved many Imperial lives. He and his squadron along with a battalion of Storm Troopers, and a platoon of scout troopers, and one squadron of Death Troopers were deployed to the planet of Contruum. The Empire wished to invade and protect this neutral planet, but the officials were putting up a fight as well as a local rebellion. As the shuttles landed and the one AT-AT that was deployed, the scout troopers inside nodded as they mounted their speeders and disembarked from the large walker and sped down the streets of the Contruum. His squads and his mission were not as simple as it sounded. Their mission was to get the governor of the city and bring her back to the Imperial Head Quarters that were made on Contruum. The squadron flanked their Sergeant and followed him down the streets of Contruum. They were two miles off target as a shot rang through the air. Suddenly their Sergeant flew off his speeder and fell limp on the ground. Clide being the second-highest rank in the Squadron he commanded the Squad over the comms to continue to where they were going and that he would take care of the Commander. The Lance Corporal quickly sped behind a building closest to the downed captain. He quickly turned off his speeder and upholstered his sidearm. He ran into the open keeping his head low and moving in zig zag motions as he grabbed the Captain. Shots rang out as blaster bolts hit all around them, barely missing them. He quickly dragged the Sergeant back to the building where he kept the speeder. The LCprl Quickly pulled off the Sergeant’s armor and stabbed him with a bacta stim. He shook his captain as he came to. He nodded as he told the Sergeant to return to base, and that’d he meet up with the rest of the Squadron. The NCO weakly nodded and hopped on the speeder and sped off. Epps started to run the Rest of the Way to the Capital. As he approached the the Capital he saw all the speeders in the position that the plan had told them to put them. He walked up to the wall where he began to repel from a rope that was already there. As he reached the window and breached the building all he saw were corpses surrounded by two Guards. The Scout Lieutenant quickly drew his Blaster pistol and gunned them both down. He quickly threw both the corpses out the window so if anyone walked past they would assume they left. As he went further into the Capital it was filled to the Brim with security. He knew he stood no chance if he took them all on. He waited for one or two to enter a separate room, he then in composited them and continued with this strategy until he only had to deal with the Guards around the Governor. Trained in close quarters combat, Clide made short work of the four bodyguards. The Scout quickly knocked out the Governor and picked him up fireman's carry and headed to the window where he hooked the Governor up and repelled down. Epps quickly untied the Governor and put him on the back of a speeder left behind by one of his dead squad mates. Taking back alleys to avoid the main conflict he sped back to the Imperial HeadQuarters. The Scout rode into the gates and stopped to ID himself as he got off and Placed the Governor in restraints as he came to. He walked him back to his Officers where they took him with a small thanks to Epps. Though slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t even be getting a promotion for his acts, although he got over this rather quickly, on his way out a Rather high ranking officer came up to him and began to speak to him of certain operations that he would like Clide to partake in. This Officer seemed rather enthusiastic about this. The next thing that Clide knew he was in a shuttle off to a top secret training camp. BBY Special Forces After accepting the Officers offer he was transported to #Classified# and began his training in Special Operations. They mainly trained in Guerilla tactics, evacs, and more. Though his training is disclosed, we are able to say he was taught how to work in Pods sized from four to forty. After a couple of Rotations the Training was finally over, once more he came in the top three of his Classes. He was given modified black Scout Trooper Armor. Clide Epps, more Commonly known as Sergeant Epps now leads a Squadron of Six Imperial Storm Commandos who go on many missions and come back victors. To this day he serves under the Empire doing their bidding = PERSONALITY, SKILLS, AND TRAITS = PERSONALITY Though he was put through Special Operations training, and has served many years in the Empire, he hasn’t lost his sense of humor or personality. Though he cracks a few jokes on the shuttle ride down to the battle, and can be kind and caring, he’s also very serious in battle, as protecting his Squad and himself is his second priority to completing the mission. WEAKNESSES Though he has already become immune to the sight of death, he still has worries about his family, most of all, his sister, and he deeply misses them. OTHER TRAITS N/A = INVENTORY = WEAPONS E-11 Blaster Rifle E-11x Sniper Rifle Oppressive Flame Thrower ARMOR Modified Scout Trooper Armor Modifications: -Black Armor -Heat and vital signs are hidden due to armor, making him practically invisible to any scanners. -Armor is more protective Category:Imperial Category:Human